To the Monkey Bars
To the Monkey Bars is the 21st episode of Dora the Explorer from Season 2. Characters Present *Dora *Boots *Backpack *Map *Swiper *Fiesta Trio *Benny *Isa *Tico *Baby Blue-bird *Big Red Chicken *Grumpy Old Troll *Pinto Summary Dora has a secret; She never conquered the monkey bars. If she wants to retry it, she'll have to prove it at Play Park. Recap Dora and Boots look at a photo album on what trips Dora took with Boots. The first picture was the time Dora & Boots found a treasure chest with the pirate pigs. The 2nd picture was the time they helped Little Star back up into the sky. The 3rd picture was the time they saved Prince Ramon from a high tower and locked the mean witch in his ball and then the witch turned nice. As they flipped another page, Boots saw the picture of Dora at Play Park. She was trying out the monkey bars. Boots thought Dora made it all the way across but the truth is she didn't make it all the way across. She tried and she tried and she tried but so so far Dora just couldn't get all the way across the monkey bars. It was hard for her. Boots decides to help Dora get all the way across the monkey bars. So they asked Map to find the best way to Play Park. Map says that they had to cross the Troll Bridge go over a windy hill to get to Play Park. Dora and Boots made it to the Troll Bridge. The Grumpy Old Troll wanted to see if Dora & Boots can touch their nose, touch their toes, reaching up high and tickling the sky. Dora and Boots did so touch their nose and their toes. They also reached up high and tickled the sky. The Troll was impressed and let's them go over his bridge. Now Dora & Boots had to go over the windy hill. Suddenly, they saw Tico the squirrel. Tico had a camera. Dora walks on the path while Boots monkey bars his way across using the vines and then he lands on the path. Dora & Boots had a look at Tico's camera and it was a nice camera. Suddenly, they heard Swiper. Swiper appears inside a tree hole and swipes Tico's camera. But Tico climbs up the tree where Swiper hid the camera. Tico's camera has hanging on a branch up high. Tico climbs up some ladders and when he got the 3rd ladder, he gets his camera back. Tico climbs back down the ladders and runs down the tree with the camera in his hand. Dora & Boots continued on their trip to Play Park but first they had to go over the windy hill. A wind cloud blows and Dora & Boots had to get clothes to keep them warm. They check Backpack and had warm clothes for Dora & Boots. The blue arrow clicks on the purple jacket for Dora and the red jacket for Boots. Next the blue arrow clicked on Dora's 2 purple mittens and her purple hat. Now the blue arrow clicks on Boots' 2 red mittens and his red hat. Dora & Boots had their jackets and mittens on and their hats land on their heads. Now, they had to zip up their zippers. Dora & Boots stomped their way up the windy hill. When they got to the top, the wind cloud was impressed. They made it through his strongest wind. The wind cloud gave them a ride down by blowing Dora & Boots' tushes and they floated down and landed gently on the path. The Fiesta Trio fly a hang glider as they played their fanfare. Dora & Boots take off their warm clothes and put them all back inside Backpack. Dora & Boots were so close to getting to Play Park. It was on a giant grassy hill. Dora & Boots saw Pinto the Pony. They call out to Pinto and asked if they can have a ride up to Play Park. Pinto whinnies a "yes" to them. Dora & Boots climb onto Pinto's back and started riding him up to Play Park. Dora & Boots hoped their friends see Dora cross the monkey bars. They find Tico on the swing set, Benny in the sand box, Isa riding her scooter on the path, Big Red Chicken pushing Tico on the swing and Baby Blue-Bird sliding down the slide. Once Pinto got Dora & Boots up to Play Park, Boots made an announcement. He said that Dora is going to try to climb all the way across the monkey bars. The friends cheered for her. Tico is going to take Dora's picture on the monkey bars for her photo album. Dora was ready. First, she had to count how many bars there are on the monkey bars. As Dora counts each bar, it glows. There were 10 bars. Dora was all set to try to climb all the across the monkey bars. She reached her arms up high. Dora grabs the 1st bar with her left hand and counted to herself. Dora grabs the 1st bar with both hands, next she grabs the 2nd bar with both hands, she repeats the sequence on the 3rd, 4th, 5th, 6th, 7th, 8th and 9th bar. And after grabbing the 9th bar with both hands, she let's go of the 9th bar with her right hand and pauses for a second. But, she grabs the 10th and final bar with both hands and jumps back down to solid ground. Dora successfully crosses the monkey bars! And all her friends appear and celebrate. Tico takes the picture. Dora was happy that she made it all the way across the monkey bars. And that was the time where Dora showed her confidence and conquered her way across the monkey bars. Song Yes, We Can! Places in episode #Troll Bridge #Windy Hill #Play Park Trivia *This episode have Dora and Boots sing 'Yes, We Can!", in which they sing the first two stanzas of the Travel Song's lyrics, they don't say "where are we going" because it's followed by them stomping their feet real hard and clapping their hands real loud. The last two stanzas of it are also featured in "Travel Song Medley". *This is Dora and Boots' 6th time going over the troll bridge and the 7th time to see Grumpy Old Troll. *Grumpy Old Troll usually tells Dora and Boots to solve his riddles but gives an instruction to them instead. *Grumpy Old Troll now becomes more impressed with Dora and Boots. *Dora makes her way across the monkey bars a little faster while singing the last verses of the "We Did It" song and makes it all the way through when the song ended. *This is the 47th episode of the show. *This is Pinto's second time out of the desert and his second appearance to date. **This is also his last appearance for Season 2. **Pinto will later appear in the episode "A Ribbon for Pinto". *The photos in the photo album are from these episodes, even though no one was seen taking them in the episodes themselves: **Treasure Island **Little Star **Dora Saves the Prince Gallery MV5BNTkwNjUxMzAwNl5BMl5BanBnXkFtZTgwNTMzNDQ2MjE@._V1_SX1338_SY878_.jpg|Ooooooh, 10 bars. Yeswecan.jpg|Dora is ready to climb across the monkey bars. Islandtreasure.jpg|Picture of Dora and Boots finding the pirate treasure. Little Star.jpg|Picture of Dora and Boots bringing Little Star home to the Moon. DoraSavesthePrince.png|Picture of Dora and Boots saving Prince Ramon and securing the witch in the prince's ball (which turns out to be nice). Character Find Grumpy Old Troll Category:Episodes Category:Dora the Explorer Season 2 Category:Character Find Episodes Category:2003 Category:Achievements Category:Dora the Explorer Episodes Category:Episodes in which Swiper swipes something Category:Episodes with Tico Category:Episodes with Benny Category:Episodes with Isa Category:Episodes with Big Red Chicken